For Good
by McRaider
Summary: She'd changed him, made him see everything through rose colored glasses, she'd changed him for the better.


For the Better  
McRaider  
Summary: He doesn't do second chances; yet he came back for her. He used to be far more merciful, yet he always forgives her. He's a lonely angel, yet she's always there waiting for him. Rose changed everything for him, everything about him.  
Author's Note: This absolutely beautiful song is actually from the play Wicked (which obviously I don't own). It's a beautiful song and well worth the time if you'd like to look it up, you'll find it's worth the time. 

_That people come into our lives for a reason  
__Bringing something we must learn  
__And we are led  
__To those who help us most to grow  
__If we let them  
__And we help them in return  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
__But I know I'm who I am today  
__Because I knew you_

He saw the universe through rose colored glasses: never had an ape cliché been quite so dead on. The Doctor sat contemplatively in the consol chair; kept together by duct tape in the large control room of his TARDIS. Rose had long since gone to sleep, leaving him to his thoughts.

In nine hundred years he'd changed a little with each regeneration, a little more with each companion. He'd cared about all of them, some perhaps more than others, but he'd always cared about them all. However there were big difference between Rose and all his other companions.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But because I knew you  
__Ihave been changed for good_

The biggest difference was she'd had a life, a family which she gave up for him in a heartbeat. Normally his companions had little or no ties; they were someone's with no one. Rose had a mother, a boyfriend. All of which she gave up to live one adventure after another with a complete strange.

Which led to another variation—never in nine hundred years had he ever given any companion or anyone for that matter, a second chance. He didn't give more than one chance. It just wasn't a part of what defined him. Yet here he'd met this sweet innocent nineteen year old girl, so full of life, exuberance and excitement.

_It well may be  
__That we will never meet again  
__In this lifetime  
__So let me say before we part  
__So much of me  
__Is made of what I learned from you  
__You'll be with me  
__Like a handprint on my heart  
__And now whatever way our stories end  
__I know you have re-written mine  
__By being my friend..._

The raw, jagged pain had been all too familiar when he'd met Rose: A stupid ape in the wrong places at the wrong time, or perhaps the right time truly. That was quite possibly the biggest distinction; until Rose he'd never needed or been needed quite so desperately. He'd just watched all his people die—yet this beautiful child had wiped his pain under the proverbial door mat in seconds. She'd healed him in a way he could just barely comprehend. He needed to be with her, to hold to comfort and enjoy the time he had with her.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind off the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
__In a distant wood_

She showed him a complete differently side of the universe—the gentle, kind loving and forgiving side. She'd brought back compassion and mercy where it had once been. She'd changed him for good.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But because I knew you  
__Because I knew you  
__I have been changed for good  
__And just to clear the air  
__I ask forgiveness  
__For the things I've done you blame me for  
__But then, I guess we know  
__There's blame to share  
__And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Rose, however needed him just as desperately. Mickey, had been safe, a friend who would always be trusted and there. The Doctor, however, gave her a reason to feel, a reason to finally challenge all the things she'd wanted to question. She needed someone to be there to always protect her, to always be ready to defend her no matter what. She needed her knight and he needed his princess. There relationship was an addicting drug, one he knew would end with death, pain and suffering, but he'd rapidly learned that Rose was worth any pain, fear and suffering.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood  
__Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind off the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

Still you and naive she had love for everything, no matter how cruel or weird it was. She gave of herself willingly until there was nothing left to give, without the person needing to give in return.

_Who can say if I've been  
__Changed for the better?  
__I do believe I have been  
__Changed for the better_

He smiled, standing he slowly wanted into the hallway, finding her bedroom he pushed the door open and smiled softly as she slept peacefully below a mountain of blankets and sheets. Rose Tyler had changed the cynical old Doctor, made him believe again, made him live again. Rose Tyler had changed him for the better and she'd changed him for good.

_And because I knew you...  
__Because I knew you...  
__Because I knew you...  
__I have been changed for good._

The End


End file.
